


family comes first

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [135]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Jamie, Claire, and Murtagh share a quiet moment at Jocasta's home. Set during 05x06 "Better To Marry Than Burn"
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	family comes first

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/613848261067948032/family-comes-first) on tumblr

I could have lingered there in the stables - holding Claire’s hand, kissing the bruises on her neck - all night. But my wife finally sat up straight against the side of the stall, and heaved a great sigh.

“I’d like to go back to the house, if that’s all right with you.”

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her silver ring, yet again. “It is. Shall I help ye up, Grannie?”

She snorted. “If you’re nice about it, I just may let you help me take off my stockings.”

In two seconds I was on my feet, and extended my hands to hers. She gripped them, and carefully I helped her rise, stealing a kiss along the way.

“Don’t forget your coat,” she chided, bending over to pick it up and drape it over one arm; she looped her other arm through mine. “We can’t let anyone be scandalized into thinking that anything…inappropriate had been going on here.”

I could already taste the soft skin on the inside of her knee. And she allowed me to briskly escort her across the lawn, intent on the house and the guest room just two doors down from where Jocasta herself was sleeping that night.

We nodded at each man and woman we passed along the way – both exhausted house slaves and drunken guests. Squeezing each other’s hands.

For some absurd reason, Claire started to giggle as we crested the staircase. I smothered her mouth with my hand, and she bit my fingers.

God help me, I would have taken her then and there on the top stair, had Murtagh FitzGibbons Fraser not left Jocasta’s bedroom at that very moment.

Claire and I froze.

Murtagh shook hands with Ulysses – standing a silent guard outside of his mistress’ door – and turned to face me.

Seamlessly, Claire broke away to open the door to our bedroom – while I reached for my godfather’s elbow.

Within seconds we’d secreted him behind our bolted door. Quietly Claire went behind the screen to undress, and I sat with him in the pair of chairs before the fire. Poured him a whisky. Knowing full well what had just transpired.

He gulped the whisky, and set something down on the table. I squinted at it – two intertwined hearts.

 _“I have nothing left to lose now,”_ he rasped in the Gaidhlig.

 _“And what of your family?”_ I retorted. _“Would you turn your back on them, for the sake of this cause? We all know what happens when Frasers and MacKenzies throw their weight behind a cause.”_

_“Your wife, and daughter, and the son of your house all tell me that this war to come, is the right cause. That for once, our sacrifices will be worth something.”_

I rubbed my face with my hands. So tired of it all.

_“Tryon will have me fight against you, one way or another. I can’t do it.”_

I heard Claire quietly pad over to the bed, turn back the quilt, and slide beneath the covers. My body, heart, soul screamed for her.

Murtagh finished his whisky in one quick gulp. _“You asked me to be hard to find. I haven’t forgotten that.”_

I closed my eyes. Deflated. _“Don’t make me choose between you and my land, and my tenants, and my family’s future. Especially when you’re a part of that family.”_

Now he stood, and lay a hand on my shoulder. _“You’re a smart man – you’ve inherited the best of the MacKenzies and Frasers. You’ll find a way.”_

 _“Do not force him into a choice that is not possible.”_ Claire’s Gaidhlig was slow, yet confident. _“Do not force him to break his vows. And do not force me to want harm caused on you.”_

Murtagh dipped in a half-bow to Claire. “Brains and beauty. The same since the moment I met you, at the foot of Craigh na Dun. We both have Jamie’s well-being in common, Claire – that will never change.”

“Don’t break his heart.”

I stood, and clasped Murtagh’s shoulder. “I’ll see you soon. Be safe.”

Murtagh nodded. “Ye’ve straw in yer hair. And aye. I’ll mind myself.”

And with that, he was gone. And I collapsed on the bed, my head buried in Claire’s lap. She picked the straw from my hair, combing it with her fingers, rubbing the tension at the back of my neck.

[“Solace in the midst of woe,”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FVeni_Sancte_Spiritus&t=YjZiNTFlODUzZTRlYTk2MTIyZmI5ZTc2NGM5ZjhmNzJmMGYyODQ3NyxCNVBEbG9CQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A3P1iDiJS-o_zACFmLNnnBQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613848261067948032%2Ffamily-comes-first&m=1) I murmured.

She kissed the top of my head. [“Give them joys that never end.”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FVeni_Sancte_Spiritus&t=YjZiNTFlODUzZTRlYTk2MTIyZmI5ZTc2NGM5ZjhmNzJmMGYyODQ3NyxCNVBEbG9CQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A3P1iDiJS-o_zACFmLNnnBQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fimagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F613848261067948032%2Ffamily-comes-first&m=1)

I sat up, and drew her to me fully, she held me as I cried.


End file.
